


Sorceress

by Marudny_Robot



Series: Some drabbles and one-shot's [4]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, some curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: Prompt: The core four get depowered, but refuse to stay out of the fight.





	Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt send by lovely [angel_gidget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget).

“Damn it!”

Tim ignored Bart’s outburst and continued to silently work on his laptop.

“Damn! No! _-huff-_ I’ll get it! _-huff-_ Damn it!”

“Is he always like this?” Someone asked, pointing to – currently _former_ – speedster, as he tried to play ping-pong by himself. Bart was currently loosing. Or winning. In any case, he wasn’t fast enough to run to the other side and receive the ball he threw himself.

Tim shrugged, not looking up. “He just can’t admit to what happened. You can’t disagree that it’s kind of _unusual_ situation.”

“ _No shit, Sherlock._ Speaking of _unusual situations_ – why am I here?”

Red Robin looked disinterested at his interlocutor – Klarion, The Witch _Teenager_.

“If you want, I can still leave you. Alone. _Powerless._ I’m pretty sure, _Gotham’s sewers_ would be up to your taste _._ _Who knows?_ You may even meet Killer Croc if you are lucky.” he replied. Tim wasn’t bothered by Klarion presence in the Titans’ Tower – in his opinion, dealing with Klarion who lost his powers was _much easier_ than dealing with Damian _at all_. Besides, right know like this, he was more bark than bite.

Klarion shut his mouth, fully aware how defenseless he was without his magic. He crossed his arms in front of him and grimaced, putting one of his legs on couch’s end – his other leg being immobilized by Tim’s legs (one being in cast).

“ _Teenagers._ ” Tim commented, going back to work.

“Aghh!”

“Done playing with yourself, KF?” asked Tim, not looking from his case files.

Bart, sitting besides the ping-pong table, glared at his friend. “You are spending _too much_ time with Nightwing, Red. Besides, when is Supes and WG coming? Shouldn’t they came back here long time ago?”

“You forgot that they _can’t_ fly. I don’t know – they are probably in the traffic jam or something.”

“ _Ugghh!_ Going for food really takes that long?” Tim shrugged, not bothering to answer. It was only 40-or-so minutes since Kon and Cassie left.

“Maybe they decided to ditch us and go for that _bitch_ themselves?” Klarion commented.

Tim turned to him. “ _Language_. Besides, it’s _your fault_ that we’re in this mess.”

“ _She threw that spell!”_

“And _who_ baited her? When we _clearly_ said _not to_?”

Klarion grumbled, turning away. But kid had good point. Tim mulled over the question in his head. _Would they really…?_ He looked at Bart, who – again – tried to do _anything_ in his former speed.

_They would._

“Hey, Gar?” Tim asked as soon as he put on his comm. “Have you seen SB and WG? _…Yeah._ We guess so. …No, the rest of us are in Tower. …Ok, I’ll let you know if I find anything on the sorceress. Red out.”

“ _Traitors._ ” Muttered Bart, catching his breath.

“Yup.” agreed Tim.

“You don’t count, Red. You can still help.”

Tim looked at Bart in question. With flourish movement he pointed at his leg – currently in cast.

“Yeah, but…” Bart repeated Tim’s motion and pointed at the laptop on Red Robin’s lap.

“…Because _that_ will help. She doesn’t have tracker on and all video footage seemed to disappear as soon as she saw video crew. I checked. _Still_ checking. What do you want me to do? To find her _twitter?_ ”

Bart tried not to laugh at the idea. He failed.

“But she might mention how she depowered Supes mid-air. Admit – it looked _crash._ Meme worth. _”_

“ _Bart._ I’m not going through whole ‘its raining men’ hashtag. Or _any_ hashtag for that matter.” Tim replied.

“…you should check her blog.”

Tim and Bart turned to Klarion, surprised. They gestured to him, prompting him to finish. Klarion didn’t look any of them in the eye – too embarrassed to admit to his knowledge.

“She is… _quite popular_ blogger in the Magical Community…? I-I guess she might have… _mentioned_ somewhere about today.”

There was no comment. After the silence stretched for far too long in Klarion’s opinion, the teenager turned to both heroes – wanting to know what they thought about his idea.

Tim and Bart were looking at Klarion, confused. Unfortunately for _Witch Teenager_ , both heroes’ gazes started to make him… nervous.

“…do you think what I think?” Asked former speedster, moment before Klarion snapped from embarrassment.

“…That as ridiculous as it sounds, it might be worth a shot?” Red Robin replied.

“That _too_ – but…” Bart hanged his arm on Red’s shoulder “I was thinking that _someone._ _Is. In. Lo~ve~!!_ ”

“Just ignore him.” Red Robin advised Klarion. “Show me her blog.”

He did as Red advised him and ignored that and next comments from the speedster. He motioned for Red Robin’s laptop but before he had it in his arms, it was taken by newly arrived Superboy.

“You _had to_ tell Garth and Raven, didn’t you.” Superboy said annoyed to Red Robin. Besides him stood Wonder Girl, with arms crossed in front of her chest – she didn’t looked annoyed. She looked _murderous._

“It’s only _fair._ ” Replied Tim, motioning for his laptop.

“Yeah! You probably didn’t ever bring food, you lying liars.” added Bart.

“Oh, you meant _this?_ ” Cassie lifted up bags full with take-out. She hid those away when Bart tried to take bags from her.

“Gimmie!”

“No.”

Tim ignored Bart and Cassie. “But seriously. We just got the idea how to find the sorceress, so? My laptop?”

Kon rolled his eyes, annoyed, but relented. He gave back Tim his laptop and – after taking a moment to change sitting arrangements – Klarion, Red Robin and Superboy got to work. With Tim typing on the computer and Klarion telling how to get to _magical_ side of the Internet.

Not so long later, theory became fact.

“I told you it was _meme-worth”_ Bart whispered to Tim as they all looked at the gif of Superboy suddenly falling down mid-flight. Fresh from sorceress blog.

“And I never told you it _isn’t_.” Tim replied not whispering.

“That’s it – you both are on my shit-list.”

“Red? Send me that one gif.”

“ _Wonder Girl?!_ ”

Cassie ignored Kon’s outburst. “Ok, we can clearly see she is very active on her social media. Does she mention something about where she currently is?”

“Well… that last post is from few hours ago…” Tim refreshed the page. “Oh. Something new.”

There was a short post about how she enjoys her book and coffee in certain cafe. Link to cafe’s website was added at the end.

“Great. Who’s in favor to send Raven to her to buy us time?” Cassie asked. Immediately Kon, Tim and Bart raised their hands and Klarion’s protest was ignored.

“Now, as we have sorceress’ location secured, it’s time for part 2 of the plan.” Cassie went around the couch and sat on Klarion’s other side. Bart stood behind the couch, directly behind the teenager. Kon stood up from his place besides Tim and went to stand in front of Klarion.

“Part 2?” Asked Klarion, boxed between four Titans.

“Part 2.” Cassie nodded. “And before we start, let me tell you that if anyone would told me before that whole fiasco, that it would came to _this –_ I would laugh in their face and personally escort them to Arkham Asylum.

Klarion raised eyebrow at this, refusing to be intimidated by those cheap tricks.

“And what does part 2 entail?” he asked.

“Simple. We are not letting you out until you learn how to apologize and talk to people you _fancy.”_ Tim explained.

“ _Wait._ You think that I-?! _Her?! That’s fucking bullshit!”_

“Well, _your previous bullshit_ is what got us in that situation, soo…” Kon commented

“It was the least _crash_ flirting technique I ever saw.”

“Trust us, Klarion.” Said Cassie “What is about to happen will traumatize _us_ _more_ than _you.”_


End file.
